


Sweet Dreams

by FiddleDeStixx



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiddleDeStixx/pseuds/FiddleDeStixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damm...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

A figure moaned, rolling around in bed, dreaming of a passionate embrace with the person of his desires.

His brow started to sweat with the heat that was rising in the room and the personal passion he felt in the embrace.

The person that was causing this euphoria was a tall, muscular man, wearing nothing but a green jockstrap and a lust-filled smirk as the older and a little taller other man withered underneath him.

His eyes were glowing green and filled with evil, but they both seemed to not care.

They were both situated on a grand bed, fitted with gold, black and green silk sheets.

The green-wearing man thrust into the other man beneath him, hearing him whisper and whine in pain.

"You know you like it Red Ranger." His tautly smooth voice echoed in his ears though the burning hot pain he felt all over.

"Why are you doing this?" he rasped out as the man above him let out a growl of passion.

"I wanted you and this way was the only way to do so." His voice seemed to grow hotter with each word as he shoved harder causing himself and the other man to release.

"Until next time Red Ranger." The green-wearing man, the room and the darkness disappeared.

He woke on his own bed, pain still raiding from his body. He sighed at looked up at his ceiling and muttered "Damm it Jason, what are you gonna do about that Tommy?"


End file.
